Festival de Confusões
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: "A Lene tem que sair comigo e a Lily com o Prongs, hoje, para o festival." Segurei uma risada, agora entendendo minhas amigas e todo aquele pequeno escândalo. "Acho que somos só nós dois, Hale." falou Frank, me olhando nos olhos marotamente. Senti meu coração dar um pequeno pulinho, sem entender.


Festival de Confusões

Fazia cinco anos que Hogsmeade não dava seus especiais e lindos festivais. A ultima vez foi quando eu estava no primeiro ano, logo não fui liberada para ir. Ninguém imaginou que esse ano teria festival, mas terá. E ninguém imaginou que Dumbledore liberaria os alunos pra irem, mas ele liberou.

Não que Dumbledore seja uma pessoa horrível e ditadora, nada assim. Mas nessa época de caos, pânico, medo, desaparecimentos, mortes e outros acontecimentos desagradáveis, não se esperava que ele nos liberasse numa noite de sábado para aproveitarmos o lindo festival.

'- Aly? – minha amiga, Lily Evans, chamou. Lils tem lindos cachinhos acaju contrastando com os incríveis olhos verde-vivo. É uma das minhas melhores amigas, linda, divertida, doce e determinada.

'- Sim? – respondi.

'- Você sabia que o festival de Hogsmeade é uma ótima oportunidade para irmos junto...

'- Eu sei que vamos juntas, eu, você e a Lene. – interrompi. Lily, parecendo um pouco apreensiva, falou:

'- Não é isso. É uma ótima oportunidade para um encontro. – ela falou, rapidamente.

'- Ah. – falei, devagar. Onde ela queria chegar?

'- E, bom... Eu e o Sirius...

'- Vocês vão juntos? – interrompi de novo.

'- Alice Hale, se me interromper mais uma vez eu te jogo por essa janela!

Lancei um olhar temeroso para o céu que em breve escureceria lá fora, emoldurado pela janela em questão.

'- Não precisa, eu fico quietinha.

'- Ótimo. Bem, eu fiz uma aposta com o Sirius e... perdi.

'- Lily, você não aprende? Não dá pra ganhar uma aposta dos Marotos!

Calei-me com o olhar que recebi da ruiva e ela continuou:

'- E agora eu terei que ir ao festival com o... Potter.

Nesse momento, para desespero da minha amiga, eu tive uma crise de riso incontrolável.

'- Terminou? – ela perguntou, furiosa. Fiz que sim, secando as lágrimas dos olhos, ainda com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Nesse momento, Marlene McKinnon, minha outra melhor amiga, entrou no Salão Comunal soltando fumaça pelas ventas. Marlene tem cabelos e olhos de um negro brilhante e profundo. Ela correu os olhos escuros pelo Salão e nos encontrou.

'- Lily Evans! – ela berrou, vindo até nós e derrubando um secundanista no meio do caminho. – Como você ousa?

Confusa, olhei de uma faiscante Marlene para uma encolhida Lily.

'- Desculpe? – tentou a ruiva, me deixando cada vez mais confusa. Será que a Lene gosta do Potter? Eu pensei que fosse do...

Interrompendo a cena, cinco rapazes entraram pelo buraco do quadro. James Potter, charmoso com seus cabelos arrepiados e olhos chocolate, vem chamando Lily pra sair desde que ela ganhou suas "curvas rebeldes", como nós apelidamos; Sirius Black, de cabelos escuros caindo sobre os olhos azuis que voaram discretamente para Marlene, como geralmente acontece; Remus Lupin, acanhado, de cabelos e olhos cor de mel; Peter Pettigrew, baixinho, de cabelos ralos e loiros e dentes saltados; e por fim, Frank Longbotton, meu melhor amigo.

Eles vieram até nós, Frank se sentando ao meu lado e o resto ao redor das duas barraqueiras. Sirius logo se intrometeu:

'- E aí, Lene, gostou da aposta da Pep?

Desde que Sirius e Lily se tornaram grandes amigos, no nosso quarto ano, ele a chama de Pep, derivado de Pepper, e ela o chama de Pads, como os amigos dele.

'- Se gostei? – perguntou uma exaltada Marlene. – Se gostei? Se... – aparentemente desistindo de procurar as palavras, ela bufou e se jogou no sofá, com as mãos no rosto.

'- Ahn... Lily? – chamei, baixinho. Ela me olhou. Falei timidamente:

'- Eu não estou entendendo essa historia direito...

Marlene se levantou de um salto.

'- Não se preocupe, Hale, eu conto! Essa desvairada simplesmente fez uma aposta com um _Maroto_! Ninguém ganha uma aposta de um Maroto! Mas ela se contenta em se ferrar? _Nããão_! Ela tem que _me_ enfiar na historia também!

'- Mas... – falei, confusa, olhando para os rostos com enormes sorrisos de James e Sirius.

'- A Lene tem que sair comigo e a Lily com o Prongs, hoje, para o festival.

Segurei uma risada, agora entendendo minhas amigas e todo aquele pequeno escândalo.

'- Acho que somos só nós dois, Hale. – falou Frank, me olhando nos olhos marotamente. Senti meu coração dar um pequeno pulinho, sem entender.

Eu sabia que Remus tinha um encontro, e não sabia o que Peter ia fazer. Mas não tinha problema: Frank e eu nos divertiríamos bastante, como grandes amigos.

* * *

Por fim, todas nós subimos para o dormitório. Logo anoiteceria e tínhamos que nos arrumar.

Marlene foi a primeira a ir para o banho, por ser a mais enrolada. Depois dela foi a Lily e por ultimo eu.

Quando sai, vi Marlene na frente da penteadeira, tentando arrumar o cabelo. Lily, na frente do espelho maior, estava só com uma saia e sutiã e alternava na frente do corpo um top preto e uma blusa de barriga de fora, tentando se decidir. Segurei uma gargalhada (não eram as duas que diziam que não queriam ver Sirius e James nem pintados de ouro, agora se arrumando nervosamente para os mesmos?) e fui até o armário.

Marlene decidiu deixar o cabelo solto, Lily se decidiu pela barriga de fora, devido ao calor, as duas se aprontaram e eu ainda não tinha me decidido!

'- Gente, é só o Frankie. Porque eu não consigo decidir? – perguntei, apavorada, encarando minhas roupas penduradas. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam por um segundo e Lily falou, docemente:

'- É que vai ter muita gente lá, Aly, e você não sai com um garoto há um bom tempo...

'- Seu inconsciente está à procura de um possível namorado. – explicou Marlene, sorrindo. Aceitei passivamente a explicação delas e vesti a roupa que me deram: uma saia curta marrom e uma blusa bege e fina de mangas, além de botas. Elas alisaram meus cabelos e colocaram uma tiara, também marrom. Quando me olhei no espelho, me achei bonita e fiquei satisfeita. Agradeci e descemos.

Lily usava uma saia preta bem soltinha, bem verão, com uma blusinha fofa de barriga de fora, além de sandálias leves de amarrar. Estava com os cabelos ondulados e soltos, linda como sempre.

Marlene usava uma calça colada jeans e um top branco, com um casaquinho leve da mesma cor por cima, alem de sandálias de salto médio. Também estava linda.

Os rapazes já estavam nos esperando sentados, mas se levantaram assim que chegamos. Os olhos de James brilharam quando ele olhou para Lily, e tenho _certeza_ de que vi um brilho nos olhos dela também. Já Sirius tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto ao encarar Lene, e ela tentava segurar um igual. Quando me virei para Frank para zoar um pouco os dois casais, perdi a fala: ele estava simplesmente _muito gato!_

Eu nunca vi o Frank sob esse ângulo, mas agora estava vendo: ele é gatíssimo! Não sei mesmo porque ele não está namorando. Garotas não faltam, fica muito obvio olhando pra ele.

'- Vamos? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, me dando o braço. Aceitei-o e saímos todos juntos da Sala Comunal.

Frank e eu fomos andando atrás. Eu observava Lily e James discutindo sobre alguma coisa e Sirius soltava suas famosas cantadas de cachorro pra cima da Marlene. Rindo, entrei na carruagem com todos meus amigos.

Com a cara colada no vidro, eu absorvia cada detalhe da arrumação do festival que entrava no meu campo de visão. Havia várias bandeirinhas coloridas penduradas na entrada do povoado, alem de inúmeras faixas de propaganda de barracas. A carruagem parou e nós descemos de cara na entrada: uma grande e tremulante faixa com os dizeres "Festival de Hogsmeade" pairava magicamente. Além dela podíamos ver as várias barraquinhas de comida, jogos e outras coisas, dispostas ao correr da rua principal. Empolgada, esqueci totalmente a timidez repentina com Frank e o puxei pela mão em direção ao festival.

'- Olhe! – eu exclamava, apontando para todas as direções, quase saltitando, parecendo uma criancinha. Frank ria do meu entusiasmo, mas não ousava tentar me fazer diminuir a velocidade. – Oh! Tiro ao alvo!

'- Venha, temos que experimentar algumas coisas, não só ver, Hal'. – disse ele, risonho, me conduzindo para a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo. Soltou minha mão e deu o dinheiro para o responsável. Recebeu uma arma enorme trouxa e três bolinhas. Eu não me agüentava de excitação. Frank mirou na torre de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazias e puxou o gatilho. Errou e a bolinha estourou e evaporou antes de bater na parede da tenda. Ele mirou outra vez e puxou o gatilho novamente. Errou de novo, dessa vez passando do lado das garrafas. Olhou pra mim, inseguro. Sorri pra ele de um jeito encorajador e sincero. Ele sorriu fracamente de volta e voltou a mirar. Puxou o gatilho e...

'- Viva! – gritei, animada, quando ele acertou a base e derrubou todas as garrafas. Alegremente, recebi do cara um lindo ursinho azul.

'- Valeu, Frankie! – exclamei, me erguendo nas pontas dos pés e dando um beijinho tímido e espontâneo na bochecha dele. Frank corou e eu me arrependi de ter feito isso. Pra disfarçar, apontei:

'- Algodão-doce!

* * *

Com o grande algodão-doce cor-de-rosa na mão, continuamos a andar pelo festival. Então, uma instalação realmente grande me chamou a atenção: Casa de Horrores. Andamos até ela, eu saltitando idiotamente e Frank tentando me acompanhar. Um homem de terno preto na entrada falava alto:

'- Entrem na Casa dos Horrores e enfrentem seus medos! Vamos, quem se atreve? Se tem problemas cardíacos ou respiratórios, ou de i_caráter/i_, não entrem! Então, quem tem coragem?

Sorri e me adiantei um passo. Frank, porem, me parou:

'- Hal', tem certeza?

Sorri debochada e falei:

'- Que foi, ta com medo, Longbotton?

Ele imediatamente se aprumou, sério, e pagou as entradas. Estávamos o retrato exato de Sirius e Marlene, um provocando e outro tentando provar algo.

Entramos no carrinho e a barra desceu, nos prendendo. Falei:

'- Bom, temos que resolver algumas coisas. Primeiro: não vá chorar, certo? Segundo: não se esconda atrás de mim. Terceiro: se for gritar, vira pra lá, porque prezo muito minha audição. E quarto: Nada de desmaios. Estamos entendidos?

O carrinho começou a se mover, enquanto Frank me empurrou de leve com o ombro, rindo. Sorri também, sentindo uma felicidade estranha, como se eu estivesse nas nuvens. _Muy_ esquisito.

Uma porta branca se abriu e o carrinho entrou nela, seguindo os trilhos. Assim que a atravessamos, a porta se fechou, nos mergulhando em um breu completo.

Continuamos a andar, balangando naqueles trilhos, ainda no escuro. Então, uma luz se ascendeu à uns dez metros de distancia. Fomos nos aproximando, aproximando...

E ao meu lado surgiu um cara totalmente dilacerado, aos pedaços, com o rosto em carne viva e cheio de cortes pelo corpo.

Assustada, soltei um berro apavorado, e me joguei em Frank, tapando os olhos.

'- Hal'? – ele chamou, preocupado. – O que houve?

Abri os olhos devagar e me virei. O cadáver não estava mais lá.

'- Eu... Eu... – balbuciei, confusa.

'- Olhe. – Frank me interrompeu, apontando. Outra luz, dessa vez verde. Fixei meus olhos nela, curiosa, tentando esquecer o homem horrível que estivera ao meu lado poucos segundos atrás.

E de repente, senti que tinha mais alguém no vagão conosco. Me virei para o lado, parte de mim precisando saber quem era, parte implorando para não saber.

Um homem, obviamente não o mesmo, com os olhos escuros vesgos, uma chave de fenda enfiada nas têmporas, uma perna semidevorada e um braço quebrado num ângulo estranho jazia ao meu lado.

Outro grito cheio de pânico saiu da minha garganta antes que eu pudesse evitar.

'- Aly, está tudo bem? – perguntou Frank, ainda mais preocupado. O homem tinha sumido de novo. Arfei e comecei a empurrar Frank.

'- Chega pra lá, eu não quero ficar perto desses monstros. – choraminguei, o empurrando.

'- Hey, hey, calma. Voce está me derrubando. – porem, ao ver me desespero, acrescentou, com voz tranquilizadora:

'- Venha, troque de lugar comigo, sim?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, faria de tudo para sair dali. Então me ergui um pouco, passando por entre a barra de segurança travada e as pernas de Frank, que tentava se mover por baixo de mim.

E travei. De medo.

Outra luz surgira, agora azulada.

'- Frank. – gemi, ainda no colo dele, espremida entre suas pernas e a barra, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

'- Calma, Aly, termine de passar. Vai acabar tudo bem.

Obedeci e completei a travessia, finalmente sentando-me no lugar onde ele estava antes. Suspirei, aliviada. Odiava fazer papel de fraca.

Então, do nada, surgiu um homem com uma grossa corda no pescoço, com braços arranhados e pernas amputadas. Ao meu lado.

Ao invés do medo, pavor e pânico, dessa vez foi outro sentimento que me inundou: eu estava fazendo papel de otária na frente de Frank. Logo hoje, que ele estava tão gato. Claro, só depois parei pra pensar porque me importara. Mas naquele momento, só senti raiva. Porque os mortos só apareciam ao meu lado?

Outra vez não pude impedir um berro, dessa vez um pouco diferente, mais pra frustaçao, acompanhado de um empurrão no cadáver ao meu lado.

'- Mas que _droga_!

* * *

O passeio estava sendo maravilhoso. Apesar de alguns momentos de constrangimento e timidez (e obviamente de todo o ocorrido com os atores – como o dono da atração nos explicou – da Casa de Horrores), eu e Frank estávamos nos divertindo muito. Eu ainda estava com meu ursinho azul apertado nos braços, mas agora tomava um milk-shake.

'- Veja, uma... – Frank apontou, sem contanto saber o nome da enorme roda cheia de bancos girando, bem no meio da praça principal.

'- Roda Gigante. – acudi, sorrindo. – Vamos?

Ele fez que sim e nós fomos para a pequena fila. Logo subimos e a moça prendeu o cinto em nós.

'- Desculpe estar fazendo você ir em todas as atrações. – comentei, sem graça, quando começamos a girar devagar. Em resposta, Frank abriu um lindo sorriso e falou:

'- Imagina, Aly. É disso que eu gosto mais em você. Seu entusiasmo. Você é... transparente. Apenas quer se divertir a aproveitar as coisas ao máximo sem se importar se parece infantil ou boba. – concluiu ele, num suspiro. Ainda não estávamos no alto, mas estávamos subindo.

Sorri e falei:

'- Você me acha infantil e boba?

Rimos. Aproveitei o momento e falei:

'- Desculpe também fazer você vir comigo. Aposto que queria estar com alguma garota, mas está comigo... – me senti triste, sem saber porque. Encarei o céu negro, agora que estávamos quase no topo. Mas Frank me encarou nos olhos ao falar, corado:

'- Eu não queria estar com ninguém se não você, Alice.

Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas pegando fogo. Finalmente chegamos no topo. E paramos.

'- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei nervosa, tentando olhar. Do outro lado fazendo a mesma coisa, Frank me tranqüilizou:

'- Não se preocupe, parece que não foi nada. Logo logo voltamos a rodar.

Mais tranqüila, me aninhei um pouco a ele, que aparentemente sem pensar, passou o braço ao meu redor.

Comecei a aspirar o delicioso cheirinho do perfume conhecido do Frank. Lembrei de como nos conhecemos. Eu estava indo para a aula de Poções, praguejando porque tinha me atrasado. Então, cruzando um corredor, bati com força no Frank. Sem querer, derrubei todos os ingredientes que estavam nos meus braços. Um deles, acho que pó de mosquito do Himalaia, quebrou e caiu no Frankie. O braço esquerdo dele começou a se sacudir em todas as direções e numa dessas me acertou na nuca. Eu pensei que fosse proposital e dei um soco na barriga dele. Pobre Frankie, com um braço desgovernado e sem ar.

Daí viramos melhores amigos. Enorme reviravolta, creio eu.

Fui me lembrando de tantos momentos que passamos. Tantas risadas, lágrimas, conversas, brincadeiras, abraços.

Não me lembrava de um momento sequer que tinha precisado de alguém sem que Frank estivesse comigo. No quarto ano, quando descobri em pleno passeio a Hogsmeade que na verdade Jordan não gostava de mim, e sim da Lily, foi Frank que, saindo na metade de um encontro, veio limpar minhas lagrimas e me emprestar o ombro.

Lily e Marlene tinham me ajudado a superar a morte de meu pai, mas acredito talvez que Frank tenha se feito ainda mais presente. Apesar de que me lembro muito bem do motivo: Lily e Marlene queriam mais do que qualquer coisa estar ao meu lado naquele momento, mas por alguma razão não o fizeram, e sim me mandaram Frank. Passei uma noite inteira chorando em seu colo, contando algumas coisas sobre meu pai e lembrando de tantos momentos com saudades. E ele apenas me ouviu atentamente, mesmo que provavelmente estivesse morrendo de sono.

Claro, ele não estivera presente apenas nos momentos ruins. Eram incontáveis as noites em que eu ficava com fome de repente e ia timidamente no dormitório masculino pedir para que ele me acompanhasse, devido ao meu medo irracional (ou não) de Filch. E ele ia comigo, e me fazia rir, e quando víamos já era cedo e tínhamos aula logo.

Tantos passeios a Hogsmeade em que Lily e Lene tinham encontros e Frank me acompanhava, e nos divertíamos horrores fazendo as coisas mais malucas.

Tantas manhãs em que eu acordava e me deparava com uma grande barra de chocolate ao meu lado, exatamente nos dias de TPM, em que me batia uma depressão incrível e eu não queria sair da cama. Ele parecia conhecer meus ciclos menstruais melhor do que eu!

Lógico, não era só Frank que se beneficiava da nossa amizade. Lembro muito bem do dia em que ele foi picado por uma aranha e ficou doente: fui eu que, preocupadíssima, pesquisei a noite toda na biblioteca, escondida, e encontrei o antídoto e o fiz sozinha.

Ou algumas noites em que ele pegava chuva (geralmente comigo, quando resolvíamos fazer guerra de água) e ficava resfriado e com febre, era eu quem cuidava dele, tirava sua temperatura e dava o remédio.

Era ainda eu que o ajudava a escolher as flores que mandava para alguma namorada, paquera, aniversariante ou para a mãe, visto que ele mandaria um buquê de violetas e margaridas para um funeral, se fizesse sozinho.

Fui eu também que chorei por uma noite e um dia inteiros quando ele foi atacado por comensais e ficou desacordado por muitas horas; e era eu também que ficava ensinando-o Historia da Magia a noite inteira em véspera de prova, da maneira mais fácil e dinâmica possível.

Tantas lembranças, memórias, momentos, emoções, sentimentos, risadas, lagrimas, historias, tanta coisa compartilhada.

Então, do nada, encarando a negra noite a minha frente, encostada no ombro de Frank, me dei conta de repente: eu estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

Sentindo que estava sendo observada, me virei e deparei-me com os olhos castanhos do Frank me encarando. Sorri timidamente, com o coração a mil, e perguntei baixinho:

'- Que foi?

'- Você é linda. – ele respondeu, com um tom de admiração na voz. E então ele se inclinou sobre mim. Perdida nos seus olhos, fui me aproximando devagar... Os lábios deles estavam entreabertos, desejosos. Nossos narizes estavam a milímetros de distancia... Nossas bocas estavam prontas para se encaixarem...

Então, com um tranco, a roda gigante voltou ao funcionar.

Corada, me virei para o lado e Frank para frente. Terminamos o passeio em silencio. Nem ao menos consegui admirar a linda paisagem que se desenhava lá embaixo, as colinas verdes cortando o céu negro estrelado, as barracas e tendas coloridas e movimentadas lá embaixo, as pessoinhas tão pequenas andando. Quantas garotas lá embaixo tinham acabado de descobrir que amavam o melhor amigo? Nenhuma, acho. Bom saber que sou exclusiva. Talvez fosse algo a contar vantagem: "Hey, Frank, estou apaixonada por você. Vamos lá, aproveite a oportunidade, sou a única do povoado todo que acabou de descobrir-se apaixonada pelo melhor amigo!"

Saímos do banquinho e continuamos a andar, ainda em silencio. Então surgiu um Sirius e uma Marlene, ambos determinados e sérios. Sirius me puxou e falou:

'- Venha, Aly, preciso falar com você.

Marlene foi em direção ao Frank e nos separamos.

'- Calma, Sirius, que foi? Algum problema com a Lene? – perguntei, muito surpresa. O natural seria que eles tivessem procurado a Lily e o James, já que a ruiva era a melhor amiga de Sirius e James o de Lene. Talvez não os tivessem encontrado, o festival estava bastante cheio.

'- Mais ou menos. Hal', você ama o Frank, não ama?

Fiquei estática. Como assim? Você ama o Frank? Do nada? Sem aviso prévio? Eu definitivamente não estava pronta para sair dando declarações assim, a torto e direito!

'- Como?

'- Ama ou não? – ele perguntou, ainda segurando firmemente meus braços.

'- Eu... Eu...

Então ele me virou de repente e meu coração simplesmente parou.

Porque Marlene e Frank estavam se beijando.

* * *

Eu quase não via o caminho, devido às lagrimas que enchiam meus olhos, mas corria mesmo assim.

Bom, quisera eu. Na verdade, não andei muito: bati com força em alguém. Ergui os olhos e deparei-me com Gideão.

'- Hey, Aly, que tal está achando o festival que tanto queria vi—Aly?

Sem me segurar, abracei-o e chorei, enterrada em seu peito. Paternalmente, Gideão passava a mão nos meus cabelos e sussurrava palavras carinhosas.

'- Não chore, bebê... Vamos lá, dê um sorriso, essa não é a Aly que eu conheço... Se descobrir o idiota que fez meu anjinho derramar essas lágrimas... – ele alternava entre bondoso e raivoso.

Queria ver se ele bateria no melhor amigo. Porque Gideão Prewet e Frank Longbotton são muito amigos. Muito mesmo.

Então, de repente meu apoio sumiu. Alguém tinha puxado Gideão com violência, me deixando no ar. Minhas lagrimas congelaram quando vi que Frank dava um soco forte em Gideão, com uma expressão de raiva que eu nunca, em minha vida toda, tinha visto em seu rosto.

'- Frank! – exclamei chocada, me abaixando ao lado de Gideão, que encarava o amigo com surpresa, com a mão no nariz. – Está maluco? – estourei, vendo o sangue nas minhas roupas.

'- Ele estava te agarrando! – exclamou Frank. Lentamente ergui meus olhos, estreitos de raiva.

'- Seu idiota, ele estava me _consolando._ Bem diferente do que você e McKinnon estavam fazendo, seu cretino. – falei, venenosamente. Vi Marlene entre os que assistiam a cena, com uma enorme cara de arrependimento.

'- Vocês não estavam se agarrando? – Frank perguntou, num tom de surpresa agradável.

'- Não! – vociferei. Sua feição mudou para preocupada:

'- Porque você estava chorando?

Apertei os olhos, tentando não deixar as lágrimas voltarem a correr.

'- Hey, eu estou ferido aqui! – exclamou Gideão, num tom divertido. Com uma risada fraca, ajudei-o a levantar, assim como Frank.

'- Foi mal, cara. Muito mal.

'- Que é isso. Eu entendo. Ciúmes. – falava Gideão. – Eu não ia me atrever a beijar tua mina...

Mas minha atenção estava apenas parcialmente naquela conversa. Porque agora que a multidão tinha se dispersado, eu ouvia Lily, Marlene, James e Sirius conversando. Estavam tão absortos na pequena discussão que não se davam conta de mim, do Gideão e de Frank.

'- O que você estava pensando, Lene? – vociferou Lily. Marlene se encolheu ante a fúria da ruiva, numa clara cena inversa de hoje mais cedo.

'- Eu não pensei, foi instinto.

'- Bom, pelo menos deu certo, não? Eles sentiram ciúmes. – falou James, num tom apaziguador. Lily ainda fulminava uma Marlene calada. Sirius estava com uma cara bem aborrecida.

'- Com o risco de ter magoado tremendamente a Aly e ter posto tudo a perder! – exclamou Lily.

'- Mas isso não aconteceu, Lils. – James falou calmamente, sorrindo para ela e segurando pelos braços levemente. Lily se acalmou um pouco e Sirius, vendo aquilo, falou:

'- Aquilo não estava nos planos, Lene! Não era pra agarrar o Longbotton. Era pra gente ter feito eles virem juntos.

'- Mas eles não estavam fazendo nada... – começou a se defender Marlene, mas Sirius a interrompeu:

'- Então nós decidimos faze-los sentir um pouco de ciúmes, mas não era pra chegar a um beijo, McKinnon!

Marlene fez uma cara estranha e chateada. Lily suspirou e falou:

'- Esquece, Pads, o mal está feito. Pelo menos deu certo, eles sentiram ciúmes. Só nos resta esperar que eles possam se tocar logo que se amam. E sem a nossa intromissão mais. – completou, veementemente. Então pegou levemente no braço de James e eles saíram. Pouco depois Marlene e Sirius também se foram, mas com uma distancia considerável entre eles. Conhecendo aqueles dois, eles fariam as pazes logo, provavelmente depois de uma discussão menor.

Quando me virei de volta, Gideão e Frank estavam ao meu lado. Frank estava corado e Gideão mantinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

'- Bom, considerando que eles tiveram tanto trabalho e confusão com vocês, seria muito vacilo eu ficar e estragar o momento romântico, não?

Dito isso, ele saiu com uma gargalhada gostosa, nos deixando sozinhos e sem-graça.

'- Bem... – Frank falou, no momento em que eu estava considerando seriamente sair correndo.

'- Bem... – repeti.

'- Você gosta de mim? – Frank perguntou de repente, como se temesse perder a coragem.

'- Gosto. – respondi, vaga e candidamente.

'- Eu to falando sério, Alice. Você gosta mesmo de mim?

Olhei para seu rosto bondoso. Olhei para aqueles olhos que me sugam, tão profundos e carinhosos. Falar ou não falar? Se não fosse naquele momento, não sei quando seria. Talvez nunca. Eu era uma grifinória, pelo amor de Merlin! Vamos, mostre sua coragem!

'- Eu te amo, Frank Longbotton. – falei, antes que mudasse de idéia, em alto e claro som.

Ele abriu um sorriso branco e ligeiramente maroto e disse:

'- Era disso que eu precisava saber.

Então Frank se adiantou e me beijou.

Frank Longbotton me beijou.

Eu fui beijada por Frank Longbotton.

Eu, Alice Hale, fui beijada por Frank Longbotton!

Merlin!

Eu até hoje não sei se a noite realmente estava assim tão estrelada e se houveram ou não fogos de artifício no festival. Mas eu sei que não estávamos numa montanha-russa e também que o mundo não tinha parado ao nosso redor, então presumo que foram efeitos do beijo.

'- Eu também te amo, Alice Hale. – ele falou me encarando nos olhos, antes de se inclinar sobre mim de novo para mais um beijo maravilhoso, que foi seguido por outro, e por outro, e por outro...

* * *

N/A: Mais uma saída direto do túnel do tempo. Assim como "Quando virar gente grande", essa aqui foi escrita para um challenge muito antigo e ficou largada no meu computador. Acho ela candida e meiga e fofa e boba, nada especial, mas ainda assim tenho certo carinho por ela. Queria ter desenvolvido melhor – quem sabe um dia faço isso? Por enquanto, aí está (: Beijos


End file.
